


A Pup's Found Family Pt 1 [Traduccion]

by yuki_yuki



Series: Sterek Daddies & Little Isaac (Traduccion) [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Cuddling & Snuggling, Daddy Derek, Daddy Stiles, De-Aged Isaac Lahey, Domestic Fluff, Endearments, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Pack Dynamics, Pack Family, Sterek Parents
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:28:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25368391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_yuki/pseuds/yuki_yuki
Summary: Stiles retransmite su odisea con los platos, imaginando perfectamente en su mente la mirada de concentración que sabe que Derek tiene en este momento.—Sigue siendo nuestro cachorro, Stiles. —Hay una pausa, luego Derek continúa. —Él quiere ser pequeño.Stiles asiente, a pesar de que Derek no puede verlo, rebosante de emoción de que ahora él y Derek siempre parecen estar en la misma página. —Y creo que él lo sabe—, acepta Stiles. —Al menos, su subconsciente lo hace. Y nosotros también. Pero, ¿cómo puede ...—Lo resolveremos, —le asegura Derek.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Sterek Daddies & Little Isaac (Traduccion) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1640560
Comments: 5
Kudos: 83





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Pup's Found Family Pt 1](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22457419) by [StarShineForMe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarShineForMe/pseuds/StarShineForMe). 



> Que más puedo decir que se trata de la continuación de Of Puppy Piles and Sugar Dreams, por lo que es necesario haberlo leído antes de ponerse con este ^^

—Isaac, ¿puedes pasarme tu plato, por favor?

Isaac sentado a la mesa, tocando su teléfono.

—Isaac.

—No.

Stiles se gira con una ceja levantada hacia el beta en lo que Stiles se da cuenta es una imitación perfecta de Derek. —¿Disculpa?

Isaac no levanta la vista de su teléfono. —No quiero—. Toca su pantalla un par de veces más, viendo cómo explotan gemas de diferentes colores mientras las alinea.

Stiles mira incrédulo alrededor de la cocina vacía, como si esperara que la razón del humor petulante de Isaac apareciera de la nada. Entra en el espacio de Isaac y saca el teléfono de la mano de su beta. —¿Quieres probar esa respuesta de nuevo?

Isaac mira a sus pies. —No quiero romperlo.

—No romperé tu teléfono, tio, Dios, ¿quién crees que soy, Cruella DeVille? Solo quiero que me ayudes a aclarar...

—No quiero romper mi plato.

Stiles se congela a mitad de la oración.

 _Está bien,_ piensa él. Es hora de ir con pies de plomo.

Habían pasado tres semanas desde que él y Derek habían recuperado sus betas adultos de sus seres en miniatura. Tres semanas después de que Scott mantuviera su distancia, completamente incómodo con, aunque apreciando, el cuidado que Stiles y Derek le habían mostrado cuando era pequeño.

Sin mencionar que ver a Stiles y Derek como verdaderos compañeros había sido demasiado para que su mejor amigo se acostumbrara. Stiles reprime la punzada de dolor ante los pensamientos de Scott que parecían enfocarse en el beta frente a él.

A diferencia de Scotty, Isaac se había adaptado de inmediato a ser su pequeño cachorro, emocionado con la atención y el afecto que Stiles, Derek y el resto de la manada le habían mostrado. Volver de ese tipo de transformación tenía que ser difícil, y Stiles no creía que fuera el único en notar una diferencia en los gestos de Isaac desde entonces. Tímidas miradas aquí, más caricias allí; sí, él y Derek definitivamente habían recogido este nuevo lado del adulto Isaac.

Simplemente no sabían qué diablos hacer al respecto.

No es que Stiles no sea comprensivo, pero simplemente no sabe qué hacer cuando este lado petulante del adulto Isaac sale.

Especialmente cuando Derek no está cerca para ayudar.

—Isaac—, dice Stiles lentamente. —¿Me estás diciendo que no quieres ayudarme a limpiar la mesa porque tienes miedo de romper algo?

El adulto Isaac, varias pulgadas más alto que Stiles pero que de alguna manera parecía tan pequeño como su reciente yo de dos años, aún no ha levantado la vista de sus pies. —Podría meterse en problemas—, susurra.

—Oh bebe.— El cariño se acaba antes de que Stiles pueda detenerlo. Siguiendo sus instintos, se agacha frente a la silla de Isaac. —Nunca te meterás en problemas por ayudar. ¿Vale? Pueden ocurrir accidentes, ¡y está bien! Demonios, me has visto salir y romper mi parte de cosas por aquí. Estará bien, ¿me oyes?

Isaac no responde, por lo que Stiles pone dos dedos debajo de la barbilla. —Hey.

Isaac le da una sonrisa tímida. —'Kay. Te escucho.

—Bien. —Stiles asiente, volviendo a ponerse de pie. Una idea lo golpea, y si Isaac quiere reírse de él o ignorarlo, bueno, Stiles puede jugar con los mejores de ellos. —¿Quieres llamar a Derek y decirle lo que hiciste hoy?

—¡Si! —Isaac se ilumina y Stiles hace todo lo posible para ocultar su sonrisa triunfante. 

—Está bien, tio, ve a ponerte el pijama y luego lo llamaremos.

Isaac sube corriendo las escaleras, y Stiles ya está llamando a Derek mientras sale al porche trasero para que Isaac no pueda escuchar el comienzo de su conversación.

—Estaba pensando en ti.

El calor y el amor inundan todo el ser de Stiles. Nadie, nadie más en la tierra, pudo escuchar a Derek Hale decir cosas así. —Pensando en ti también, Alfa.

—Joder, Stiles.

—Lo sé. Tortura mientras estás fuera.

—Si tan solo supieras...

—Literalmente mataría ahora mismo para oírte terminar esa oración, pero tengo unos veinte segundos antes de que un pequeño beta entrometido me escuche, así que escúchame.

—Vamos. 

Maldición, pero amaba a su compañero. —Isaac no está mejor desde que te fuiste a la cumbre.

—¿Todavía no está actuando acorde con su edad?

Stiles retransmite su odisea con los platos, imaginando perfectamente en su mente la mirada de concentración que sabe que Derek tiene en este momento.

—Sigue siendo nuestro cachorro, Stiles. —Hay una pausa, luego Derek continúa. —Él quiere ser pequeño.

Stiles asiente, a pesar de que Derek no puede verlo, rebosante de emoción de que ahora él y Derek siempre parecen estar en la misma página. —Y creo que él lo sabe—, acepta Stiles. —Al menos, su subconsciente lo hace. Y nosotros también. Pero, ¿cómo puede ...

—Lo resolveremos, —le asegura Derek.

Stiles se aferra a eso, a la fuerza inquebrantable de su compañero, y asiente nuevamente. Es entonces cuando Isaac baja corriendo las escaleras, por lo que Stiles entrega su teléfono y escucha con una sonrisa mientras Isaac le cuenta a su alfa todo sobre su día.

Debe haber estado perdido en sus pensamientos más tiempo del que se dio cuenta, porque en poco tiempo, Isaac le está devolviendo el teléfono. —Hey. Der dice que cuanto antes me vaya a la cama, antes llegará a casa.

—Wow, —le dice Stiles a Derek una vez que su teléfono vuelve a estar en su mano. —Realmente debe extrañarte.

Puede escuchar la sonrisa en la voz de Derek cuando su compañero dice: —Él no es el único.

—Psh, —dice Stiles.

—UH Huh. Dime, Stiles, ¿te has despertado duro esta mañana pensando en mí? ¿Te tocaste, deseando que fuera yo tocándote?

—Joder, Derek.

—Sí—, promete Derek, bajo y profundo. —Sí, cariño, cuando llegue a casa, eso es exactamente lo que voy a hacer.

Diez minutos después, después de que Derek había hecho que Stiles se corriera, apoyado en la barandilla, con nada más que su voz ronca y promesas sucias, Stiles se acuesta en la cama, pensando en el regreso de Derek al día siguiente y en lo que podrían hacer con su cabello rizado. El evidente deseo del beta de volver a ser su cachorro.


	2. Chapter 2

Derek se despierta con rapidez, pero con cuidado de no empujar a Stiles mientras enfoca sus sentidos en lo que sea que lo haya despertado.

La puerta principal cruje cuando se cierra lentamente, dos pares de pasos cruzan la entrada principal.

Derek está agachado en el escalón inferior antes de que la cerradura haya terminado de deslizarse en su lugar. Un aroma familiar llega a su nariz. —¿Jackson? ¿Lydia?

—Mierda, lo siento. —Jackson lo enfrenta, mientras Lydia hace una mueca y luego se arrastra hacia su habitación. —Tenía la intención de enviarte un mensaje.

—¿Pensé que estabas con tus padres esta semana?— Derek se endereza, manteniendo su voz en un susurro.

Jackson se frota la nuca. —Sí, eh, estábamos. Pero luego todo se hizo una mierda, así que Lyds y yo decidimos volver a casa temprano.

Derek levanta una ceja. —Explícate.

Jackson deja escapar un suspiro. —Lydia puede haber dejado caer que estoy pensando en proponerle...

La frente de Derek se arquea más arriba.

—... Así que mis padres estaban muy emocionados, ya sabes, yo prometiéndome con una mujer de clase alta como ella. De todos modos, nos dieron esta cabaña como regalo de bodas, y todo fue demasiado, así que nos despedimos y...

Derek levanta una mano. —Te dieron _esta_ cabaña.

Jackson se encoge de hombros.

—Así que, ahora eres dueño de la propiedad en la que vive nuestra manada.

—Ah sí. —Jackson mira hacia abajo. —Excepto no.

—¿Der? —Stiles deambula adormilado por las escaleras. —¿Dónde estás?

Derek lo atrapa alrededor de la cintura, acercando a Stiles mientras se repite con Jackson. —Explícate.

Jackson mira impotente hacia la habitación que comparte con Lydia, claramente envidiosa de su novia, ¿prometida?, Que ya la había hecho escapar. —Sí, me la dieron. No, no es mía.

—Jax, colega. —Stiles bosteza y se acurruca en el lado de Derek. —Es demasiado temprano o tarde, ya ni lo sé, para que estés hablando tonterías en este momento.

—No es mía porque te lo dí a ti—. Jackson, cuya mirada se había quedado firmemente en el suelo, ahora mueve lentamente sus ojos hacia los de Derek.

La cabeza de Stiles se levanta bruscamente. —¿Somos dueños de una cabaña?

—Si. —Jackson levanta un hombro. —Quiero decir, Derek lo es. Supongo que es tan bueno como lo tienes.

—Imposible. —Derek niega con la cabeza. —Hubiera necesitado firmar algo, oficializar las cosas, espera, ¿qué? ¿Qué demonios hiciste?

—Mira, realmente no pensé que tendría que tener este tipo de conversación intensa a las tres de la mañana después de un cambio de horario muy duro, ¿vale? El abogado de mis padres nos está enviando la documentación, firmaremos, y la cabaña es tuya. Nuestra. Para nuestra manada. Lo que sea. — Jackson los acecha a ambos. —Me voy a la cama.

Derek lo ve irse, con un brazo todavía alrededor de un somnoliento Stiles. —¿Der? ¿Qué acaba de suceder?

Derek mira a Stiles, incapaz de no poder besar esos exuberantes labios justo después de decir: —No tengo ni idea.

*****

—¡Derek! ¡Derek, Stiles, mirad! —Isaac empuja con entusiasmo un trozo de pintura en las caras de sus dos figuras parentales muy sorprendidas. —Este es el color que quiero para mi habitación.

Derek levanta una ceja a Stiles, quien dice: —Uh, ¿sí? Buena elección, colega. —El no estaba mintiendo. El suave tono azul que Isaac había elegido era lo suficientemente oscuro como para no ser infantil, pero lo suficientemente claro como para darle una inocencia al respecto. —¿De dónde lo has sacado?

—Lydee me llevó. —Isaac se dejó caer al suelo, recostándose contra las espinillas de Derek. —Ella dijo que ahora puedo pintar mi habitación del color que quiera. —Comenzó a tocar su teléfono, explotando gemas de diferentes colores a medida que aparecían en su pantalla.

Stiles empuja a Derek donde se sientan juntos en el sofá. —Isaac, —comienza Derek. —Mírame.

Isaac lo hace, bajando su teléfono. Stiles respira hondo por lo enormes e inocentes que son sus ojos, lo… esperanzado.

—Der, —susurra Stiles.

Derek le aprieta la mano. —Isaac, Stiles y yo tenemos algo importante que preguntarte. ¿Estás escuchando?

Isaac asiente, mirándolos a los dos.

Derek duda. —Sentimos que... um... es decir, nosotros... tal vez pensamos ...

Stiles le aprieta la mano. —Lo que tu alfa está tratando de decir es que parece que recuerdas mucho sobre ser pequeño. ¿Es eso cierto?

Isaac se encoge de hombros.

—Isaac, —dice Stiles suavemente. —Está bien. Nada de lo que digas saldrá de esta habitación, y nada de lo que digas hará que Derek y yo pensemos diferente de ti.

Isaac se inclina más fuerte contra las espinillas de Derek, amortiguando su voz en las piernas de Derek cuando dice: —Lo recuerdo.

—¿Cuánto? —Derek pregunta.

Otro encogimiento de hombros. —Mucho.

—¿Son buenos recuerdos? —Stiles empuja suavemente.

Isaac asiente. —Me cuidasteis.

—Siempre te cuidaremos, —dice Derek con fiereza.

Stiles se inclina hacia adelante, pasa una mano, con precaución, por los rizos de Isaac. El beta se apoya en el tacto, con los ojos cerrados. —Isaac, —susurra Stiles. —¿Quieres que te cuidemos más?

—Es estúpido.

—Absolutamente no, —Stiles advierte.

—Soyyyy un adulto.

—Sí lo eres. —Derek se sienta hacia adelante, levantando la barbilla de su beta para forzar su mirada. —¿Pero es eso lo que quieres?

El corazón de Stiles se rompe un poco ante el gemido de Isaac.

—Isaac. —Stiles pasa sus dedos por el cabello de Isaac, un punto de contacto suave que contrasta con el suave pero autoritario de Derek. —Nos encantó cuidarte. Nos encanta tenerte aquí, así, y nos encantó tenerte como nuestro cachorro. Solo queremos que seas feliz y honesto. ¿Lo entiendes?

La mirada nerviosa pero esperanzada de Isaac se lanza entre los dos.

—Dinos lo que quieres, cachorro. Lo que realmente quieres. —La voz de Derek es suave, gentil, pero no menos alfa.

Isaac mira a Stiles, quien asiente alentadoramente.

—¿Quieres ser pequeño?

Exclama Isaac. —Quiero ser pequeño otra vez.

Stiles arroja sus brazos alrededor del cachorro, llevándolo al círculo del calor de Derek. —Está bien, cachorro. —Sus labios se encuentran con los de Derek sobre la cabeza de Isaac. —Está bien.


End file.
